oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Lemur
The 'Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Lemur '''is a Zoan-type Devil Fruit which grants its user the capability of transforming into a lemur at will whether it be fully or hybridized, thus making them a '''Lemur Human '(狐猿人間 , Kitsunezaru Nengai). It was eaten by Kenny of the Azure Pirates. Strengths and Weaknesses In addition to the transformation, enhanced climbing and jumping ability are attained as lemurs are capable of leaping between trees. Such a bonus can be utilized regardless if the user is partially or fully transformed. Although they are four-legged animals, lemurs are able to balance themselves on their hind legs in preparation to jump. This restriction only applies to the full transformation. In hybrid form, the user will be able to stand as they normally would as a human. Because lemurs are small animals with lithe frames, the transformation isn't oriented towards strength nor is it particularly useful in terms of offense. One also must be aware of its limited endurance and be careful to avoid direct strikes from opponents with superior strength as it could be more devastating than normal. Besides their increased mobility, there are other traits attributed to lemurs that the user will obtain when transformed such as night vision, sharper teeth, and claws. Behind the eyes of lemurs are reflective layers which enhance their vision at night. As humans do not naturally posses such attuned vision, this automatically grants the user of the fruit an advantage when shrouded in darkness. Lemurs are also more effective at biting due to their comb-like teeth and they have claws along their fingers and feet. As opposed to larger animals, the claws possessed by Lemurs aren't as effective for slashing attacks but can still deal minor damage. Usage Because of the small frame of the full transformation, the fruit is not optimal for direct melee combat as a Carnivorous Zoan would - especially against larger opponents who would undoubtedly gain a size advantage. This does not make the fruit useless in combat as the user will gain increased agility and speed with the support of their signature leaping ability. The fruit's abilities would be best used during stealth as the climbing efficiency of lemurs will allow the user access to previously unattainable locations. As lemurs can leap from tree to tree, a skilled user of the fruit can find themselves able to travel smoothly both above and on ground. The small size of the user's transformation can also be used to conduct surveillance and reconnaissance. Expanding on the widened accessibility granted by the fruit, in their fully transformed state the user will find themselves able to fit into tighter spots. As the hands and feet of lemurs are long and padded, the user will also have an extended grip which will allow to them grasp surfaces such as tree branches and poles for longer time periods. Because of the night vision possessed by lemurs, the user will also be able to maneuver quickly through darkness as they will gain a broader awareness of their surroundings. External Links *Lemurs - Wikipedia article about lemurs. *Saru Saru no Mi, Model: Lemur - This article's counterpart. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Devil Fruits Category:Azure Pirates